The Inundation of Truth
by xXSaturnineXx
Summary: It was one heck of a storm. Sunako was stranded. Then here comes her knight in shining armor, and its not Kyohei. What will happen to Sunako and Kyohei's developing relationship, when the new guy suddenly slips in? SunakoxKyokeixOOC. READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1: Before the Storm

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER MADE… so please go easy on me…

Author: I don't know what is the last subject/class Sunako takes so I took math… so please don't get mad if the facts aren't match with the real series…

Well here it goes…

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own wallflower, but if I did… mwahhaaha!!! NVM!!

There she was, sitting impatiently waiting for the teacher to dismiss her boring geometry class. Watching her male teacher's exposed broad back while writing something on the board made her give out a big sigh. Surely in her mind she wants this 1-hour session to end so she could head back home, cook dinner, and do her business.

She lost the battle between boredom and seriousness so she ended up looking outside the window. She noticed the thunder rumble behind the rain-filled dark clouds and probably caught her uncomprehending mind.

Observing what she claimed a beautiful sight, she just stayed like that for a moment.

'_sigh'_

'…_.I slept 5 am. I merely got enough sleep. Yet, I still got up early to cook breakfast for them. And what are the thanks I get??? Damn, that blonde creature!!!...' _she whispered, as she slowly closed her eyes trying to take a nap. And suddenly she had a flashback…

----

'rinnnnggggg…..'

Ignoring at first, she tried to go back to sleep. Then she took another pillow and put in her head, completely shutting any entrance of air.

"_Damn that alarm" _she thought. Really vexed.

"_Why do I need to cook for those dazzling creatures again!!"_

Sunako reached out a hand silencing the annoying siren of the clock. She stood at her feet still half asleep. Looking around her dark room, she gave out a 'yawn' while passing Hiroshi, and finally departing her room. She then went straight to the kitchen to prepare breakfast before those dazzling creatures wake up and bug her for something to eat.

She opened the refrigerator to look for something to cook.

Sunako took the whole tray of eggs. She found some meet and other ingredients to make an omelet.

While chopping the items, drowsiness suddenly visited her and seduced her to sleep. Still holding the knife, she stood there alone in the kitchen.

'_snoozing'_

-----

Kyohei seemed to have left his room and head towards the kitchen murmuring something like, 'Sunako! Cook me prawns, big ones! Or else…' (He is still closing his eyes… still in a deep sleep. Yes, he is sleep walking and dreaming too).

He entered the kitchen and headed towards the direction of the sleeping Sunako.

---BUMP---

When Kyohei fell above the still asleep Sunako, he was able to regain his senses and wondered what he was doing in the kitchen and above Sunako. He was at shock yet, but he didn't manage to move away.

He looked at Sunako with his melting stare and examined every feature of Sunako's face while she was, well, still asleep and holding her very sharp knife.

"Beauty---" as he was cut off by the movement of Sunako's eyes. Signaling that she is waking up, Kyohei hurried to move away from her.

"Ahh…" moaned the awake Sunako, finding out that Kyohei was still above her.

Kyohei became really worried about the knife that Sunako held in her right hand. He was now extremely sweating.

"YOU!!---", groaned Sunako as Kyohei jumped off her with such a look at his face.

Sunako gave out a very dark aura and raised her hand, holding the knife and pointed it at his direction. With a very deadly glare, she shouted.

"DIE!!!!..."

With those loud sounds they were creating, every single person inside the house woke up including the hard to wake up Takenaga.

Luckily Kyohei managed to miss all the knife attacks rendered by Sunako. Feeling tired and terribly exhausted, he gave his all and compelled it with his final move which aimed Sunako's hand, forcing her to let go of the knife she was holding.

"STOP it, Sunako!!!...", Kyohei said as he gained total control over the rampaging Sunako. And again, he was over her.

"Get off me!…"

"I wont till you stop!!!"

Sunako bit his hand, yet he still hold on.

"It's still early in the morning, but the two love birds managed to spread their love, crashing the whole kitchen….", spoke Ranmaru in a rather malicious tone while touching the tips of his red silky hair.

"…What's happening?? I woke up because of that terrible sound!!! I figured out it came from the kitchen so I went down to check it", uttered Takenaga, who was obviously in a bad mood, because his slumber was cut by this incident.

"Sunako-chan…", called Yuki, wiping his eyes for signs of morning stars.

Amidst their position, they looked at the other borders in their sleeping attires, deep in red.

This time, Kyohei let go of Sunako's hand. He took the knife and hurriedly got away from Sunako. Sunako stood up, (who was rather calmed than before) and faced them with a very dark aura and deep stare…

"HOW MANY TIMES WOULD I TELL YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM ME WHEN I AM COOKING!!!!!", shouted by the very, very angry Sunako. She took another knife and shove them out.

-----

"_That dazzling creature really doesn't know where to take place"_, as she said in a soft whisper with her hand still supporting her head. Still enraged with high temper due to her thoughts about that incident, she got her teacher's attention who called her name…

"Sunako! Sunako! Sunako!", he repeatedly said, holding a geometry book on his left hand and a piece of chalk on the other.

'_Her head is really drifted off to somewhere, not to mention that she's not hearing her name' _as Noi thought in her mind.

She finally snapped back to reality when someone dropped something hard above her head that made her go back from that world of hers.

"Haahaaaahhaa---" the whole class laughed at her for such action.

Sunako blushed behind her long hair and looked down. She felt really vexed, yet she managed to calm herself down so she wouldn't decide to do anything rather eye catching or breath-taking, like cutting open his classmate's turso for laughing at her or scrap the eyes balls out of that person who was always keeping an eye on her. That way he won't really look at her anymore. She stayed calm and embarrassed.

"_Well, that would be nice…", _imagined Sunako in her dark mind…

"Silence!", the male teacher shouted, giving a tiger-look at his students.

His glare had able to shut the most of his students. (Well, they certainly would if they don't want to be hurled over to the guidance counselor or the POD… or worse, the Principal's office.)

Then afterwards, he looked at Sunako as the class settled down.

'sigh'

Still, some girls' voices were heard murmuring about some matters that had happened recently. However, the teacher constantly ignored them and asked Sunako…

"Now, Sunako, give me the formula on getting the surface area of a cube".

The bearded teacher waited as he flicked the opening of the box filled with violet strips of paper. Looking consciously at the clock to budget the time left, he again asked Sunako…

"So, what now Sunako?? I don't get any youger… what's the formula??" this time really insisted.

"Ahh…", gave off Sunako.

Sunako, showing a troubled face, tried to search the ends of her brains for the answer to her instructor's question. She suddenly remembered her special tutorial sessions with Takenaga. She recalled him discussing her all the formulas of the area, volume and surface area. Feeling bored to listen to him and to even pay any attention to what he was saying that time, she made a vow to be serious about this matter the next time he gives her a session.

She thought deeper and even deeper to remember the formula. Sunako somehow figured out that there was a number 6 in that formula, but couldn't distinguish the rest.

"Six….", she uttered as sweat almost washed her face.

----krrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnngggg!!!!!----

'wahh!!!'

So much relieved, Sunako almost fainted.

She got up from her feet and went on to fix the rest of her things.

"Saved by the bell…", she said.

Afterwards, she saw Noi waving a hand at her indicating that she was waiting for her and should quicken her pace.

"Come on, sunako! You need to tell me something about what Takenaga wants…." 

"Sigh…Yah! Yah!", she mentioned as she was walking a little faster, being affected by the words of determination coming out from the dazzling creature.

When Sunako was 3 feet away from Noi, Takenaga passed by (who probably reacted as a magnet and pulled Noi to him and left Sunako alone). Lonesome and tired, Sunako decided to call it a day and decided to go home to cook, and rest.

"When would this day be over already!...", she murmured, somehow irritated.

Author: well, I'm a critic magnet… LOL… please submit comments and suggestions.. I am very pleased if you did…

PS: this fic is a tribute to all my classmates for doing their best in our geometry exam… even though it's kinda like hell. Lol!


	2. Chapter 2: The Turning point

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER MADE… so please go easy on me…

I don't know what is the last subject/class Sunako takes, so I took math… so please don't be mad if the facts don't match with the real thing…

Well here it goes…

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own wallflower, but if I did… mwahhaaa!!! NVM!!

**The Inundation of Truth**

**Summary of the last chapter:**

Sunako was in a situation she never imagined she would be. Being the only girl in a household is one thing, but living with those dazzling creatures in the same house? Its serious. This is really a sticky situation.

Well, this is where we ended at the last chapter. It was after class. Noi was at the door, waving at Sunako. Until Takenaga passed by and reacted as a magnet, which left poor Sunako alone...

**Chapter 2**

There was no sign of the other 3 dazzling creatures out to bother her. There was no trace of the perverted prince Ranmaru nor the cute crybaby, Yuki.

'_There's no need to think about that blonde wacko.'_ (Obviously, she still hasn't cleared up her mind about what happened earlier that morning.) So Sunako, with a great relief just continued her journey down the road and back to her aunt's mansion.

"What would I cook for today's dinner?" she said to her self. Then the image of the blonde wacko popped in her head.

"What would Kyohei want to eat?", unconsciously thinking what would that blonde want for dinner.

'_ahh!! What am I doing? Thinking of that blonde wacko?'_

"MUST be because of the stress"

"I haven't slept for a couple of days. That new horror series really got me wanting for more."

She ignored that matter with the blonde and carried on again. Being the only one with an unusual aura, weird clothing and long black hair and an odd cap, Sunako stood out in the crowd.

While walking down the street, back to her house, she passed some stores on sale filled with horror films. And blood-filled movies caught her attention, hard.

"Maybe they have the movie 30 days of night. I should check this out", said Sunako, cheering up. That was the only thing that gave her a smile since morning… that gothic retard took her time looking for that movie. But since it's not out yet, she'd just happily picked the best from all the choices in that shelf that afternoon.

"I guess this is enough". Then she took the best DVDs form the bunch and took it to the counter to pay.

"Irasshai--", the once happy cashier almost cried upon seeing Sunako. It's like the usual reaction, so Sunako got used to it and constantly carried on paying the DVDs. The frightened female cashier managed to click the right numbers in the computer then packaged the DVDs.

"A---ri-ga--tou", said the cashier, shaking in handling Sunako the package.

"Yoroshii" was all Sunako said and left the store.

Sunako then looked at her watch. It says 5:05 pm.

'_It's still a little bit early but I better go home now so I can still watch this dvds before I make dinner'_

Then she hurried back home. Oh! She was really delighted… Hopping like a little girl who just got a brand new toy doll from her mommy. The street was coming to an end and there was a final right turn towards the bus stop.

With that warning of roaring thunder before she left school, droplets of rain began to drop from the sky and later came a drizzle.

'_What a bad timing' _she said to her self. She reached at the opening of her bag and found that she had left her umbrella at home. Then, she looked at her dress being slowly drenched by the roaring thunderstorm.

"_Seems like it won't end in half an hour like a normal rain would do…" _she thought to herself as she hid the DVDs she bought inside her bag so that it won't get wet. She won't allow her only key to happiness to run down the drain. Troubled and wet, she looked at the bus stop and found the bus, driving off, full of passengers.

Really drenched and soaked, Sunako ran hurriedly to find shelter from the cold and wet weather. Puddles of water were on the way of her find. The before warm wind became colder and colder, fervent. Sunako stopped at the park near by and was convinced on staying there. She ended up stuck at one of the mushroom-shaped play house in the park. Exhausted from running, she decided to stay there assuring that the rain would not drench her no more as she is now.

From the inside, Sunako could really sense the thundering rainstorm. The strong winds were rigid that it could possibly blow off all the leaves from the trees outside. The driving rain showered more intensely. The booming of the thunder was continuous.

Being helpless about the situation, Sunako got her bag and hugged it. With her wet clothes, she is beginning to lose warmth. Sunako just snug at the little corner of the play house and patiently waited for the Inundation to cease.

----------

Next chapter 

Authors Notes: I'm really sorry I just updated. I'm quite busy because of some matters. To make it up to you, I'll make the next chapter quite long. Thank you for the reviews! And for comments and suggestions, I'm very open for it! I'm a CRITIC MAGNET!!! Thank you very much! . 


End file.
